Mathematical models which simulate general biochemical kinetic reactions were studied by analytical means to determine stability and oscillatory properties. New work was begun on systems of differential equations which evolve in the course of time to behavior represented by other dynamical systems. The study of these evolutionary dynamical systems and their application will be continued.